


The Old Warlock Of Abernathy

by ApprenticeWitch



Category: Gay - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Bounty Hunter Remus, Cheating, Cursed Severus Snape, Detailed And Probably Too Strung Out, Disguise, Ethereally Beautiful Harry, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gypsy Hermione, Hurt/Comfort, I Love These Children But They Need To Get Their Shit Togther, I'm a Witch Nerd, Just Let Me Nerd Out, Lady Fleur Delacour, M/M, Nightmares, Passion project, Past Abuse/Marital Abuse, Potioneer Severus, Secret Relationships, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Tavern Maid Nymphadora, Unhappy marriage, Warlock Harry, Warlocks, Witches, Witchy Mumbo Jumbo, bandits, gypsies, isolated harry, no wizarding world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeWitch/pseuds/ApprenticeWitch
Summary: A society-shirking young warlock with glamours galore and a desperate man willing to go to any length to rid himself of a familial curse. A gorgeous gypsy woman feeling the unwanted pressure of marriage and a lovely duchess trapped in the confines of a boring, unfulfilling wedlock. An abuse-scarred barmaid with a fiery spirit and a calm, collected bounty hunter with secrets weighting his shoulders. This is the order that the stories will present themselves, and although they are intertwined a little bit there will be almost no real contact between characters, just background pieces.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Old Warlock Of Abernathy

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm working on another story right now, but I wrote these pieces in class and needed to put them out there. Please comment and let me know if I should continue this. I will eventually finish it but my other story is top priority at the moment.

When Severus sat down at the edge of the bar, the barmaid sidled up across from him and practically purred her greetings as she set down his pint. All attempted small talk went in one ear and out the other. He wanted a drink, a room, oh, a bed; his tired state gave him not even enough grace to reply with much effort. And at twenty-three, although pretty men and women alike had caught his eye, he’d bedded just a few with only release in mind. No time for hints, or raucous gestures, no need for names or preferences, just unadulterated, unattached coitous. 

The sumptuous curves in front of him might have been at some point appealing, but he hadn’t felt attracted to anyone to much extent for months. Besides, her voice was high, thin and needled, and her face put him off somehow. Too round? Too known by others before him? He felt a tug on his sleeve and happily turned his attentions elsewhere.

(More story in between here)

“Find the Old Warlock of Abernathy where he dwells near the King’s River. Seek his aid with a pure heart and you might be granted an audience. They say he can smell ill will on the winds and scent out lies before they leave your lips. When you see him, you’ll know, for his back is crooked like an ancient oak and his mane is white and untamed but for woven talismans and feathers. He also possesses a nose like the beak of a hawk, large and hooked, and a single beady black eye peering from the wrinkled depths of his face.” The gypsy woman looked at Severus with a hard glint in her gaze. He tilted his head at her in confusion when she gently offered a course, dye-stained hand. 

“Two Silvers, if you will. You asked for the whereabouts of the Warlock and you got them. Knowledge isn’t cheap, deary, and I worked hard for that description. People rarely talk easy.” She wiggled her outstretched fingers at him. He refused to be embarrassed and gave her the Silvers. Despite having to haggle her in the beginning, the information just provided was invaluable.

“Since you were so gracious, I’ll tell you more in the morning, when I’ve rested and cleared my head of this lager. Only the best in Willow’s Peak, mind you!” She bared her yellow-toothed grin at the flirtatious barmaid, who winked and slid her another glass, this time just well water and not more alcohol. The gypsy slapped down her tab, downed the water in several gulps, and stood abruptly. Albeit a little shakily, she waggled thin scraggly eyebrows at two drunk ruffians in the corner and stalked out, thick black hair billowing behind her.

(This next bit is later on in the story)

From smooth, sculpted feet, past delicate ankles, perfect, exquisite legs led up and up and up, every curve a sinful promise and every dip a lustful dream. Hidden, just barely, from sight was the place of conjoining, where those legs, those luscious, never-ending legs met in harmony. He wanted to lick and suck and bite his way from the silken heels up towards that miraculous place. Mark his possessiveness, jealousy, and hunger into that pale, unblemished flesh forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha hope you like the sexy bit.  
I tried real hard
> 
> Oh by the way the barmaid in Harry and Severus' story is just a barmaid, not Tonks, I hope I didn't confuse you :)


End file.
